Girlfriend
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Lacus thinks Flay is a female dog and is going to show her the hard way just how she steals boyfriends. KxL. Oneshot.


Lacus glared at Flay Alster who was talking to the boy of her dreams. She always did hate Flay's guts, even when she tried to be friendly with her she couldn't bring herself to like her. The hate she felt for Flay only magnified when she stole Kira Yamato from her.

'I swear I WILL get him.' She thought as she continued to glare daggers at Flay. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Even though she's a high school student she's also a famous singer so why not seduce Kira through her songs?

She giggled darkly as she made arrangements to carry out her plans as soon as possible. Flay will never know what hit her.

Kira and Flay

"So how was your day?" Flay asked as she looked at Kira. She couldn't help but blush every time the first few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. It always gave her a nice view of his well toned chest. The brunette had a body that made every male envious it made Flay wonder sometimes if he ever worked out.

"It was alright." Kira answered then, in the corner of his eyes, noticed Lacus. He tried his best to stop looking at her. He didn't want Flay to be suspicious, he loved her but somehow there was this part of him that somehow wasn't satisfied. He wanted more, and for a fleeting second he wondered if Lacus could ever quench his longing for something more. 'Ahh!' He broke his thoughts when he realized he was staring at Lacus again.

Why couldn't he stop staring at her? What was it about her that seemed to draw him further into her spell?

"Kira? Are you listening?" Flay asked pulling Kira back to reality. Kira flashed Flay a sheepish grin that told her he hadn't heard a word. "For someone who doesn't suck at schoolwork you sure have a short attention span." Flay commented "I said want to stop by Starbucks on the way home?"

"Uh…sure, sounds great."

"Good! Well break's almost over so see you after school?"

"Okay." Kira watched as Flay want to her classroom. He turned around to head back to his classroom. So far the day had been dull making him wonder if something exciting was going to happen.

After School

Kira walked out of the doors and already saw Flay waiting for him. He scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. He felt like he should be the one waiting.

"So ready to go?" Flay asked him.

"Let's go." Kira replied and as soon as they were walking spotlights focused on him and Flay. He covered his eyes so he could give them time to adjust to the sudden brightness. All the other people turned their attention to the ground where something was rising out of it.

Kira narrowed his eyes to focus on what was rising beneath the ground. He couldn't tell what it was because of all the smoke but once it cleared up his eyes widened. What rose from the ground was a stage and on it was…Lacus? She was holding a mike so it was obvious she was going to perform a concert but why here?

"Sorry if this is causing anyone inconvenience, but I feel that I just have to sing this song to the person most special to me and to get rid of his bitch of a girlfriend." Lacus said in her usual tone. The people were surprised; they hadn't heard Lacus swear not even once. The pink princess ignored their looks of surprise as she focused her gaze on Kira. He would've looked so perfect if only he'd get rid of that whore, Flay.

"Um…Kira? Why is Lacus holding a concert here?" Flay asked Kira who was just as stunned as her.

"To be honest, I don't really know myself."

"Okay without further ado I'm going to sing this song titled Girlfriend." Lacus declared and as if forgetting about why a stage just suddenly popped up out of nowhere everybody clapped. (A/N: By the way, don't own Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne or GS/GSD)

Lacus took a deep breath and sang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Lacus directed her gaze to Kira and Flay could feel something bad was going to come up.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Kira gulped why did it feel Lacus was staring at him? Oh right she is. She really shouldn't be looking at him since it's going to make it look like she's singing to him.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

Lacus made an obscene hand gesture towards Kira and strangely he felt very turned on.

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

To say that Kira, and everyone else for that matter, was shocked is an understatement. Something bad must really be up for Lacus, the NICEST person in the entire universe, to swear so strongly.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Wow, I never thought Lacus' singing could be SO good." Kira blurted out which earned him a glare from Flay. It doesn't take an idiot to know what Lacus is trying to do.

'I won't let her have Kira.' And with that in mind she clutched tightly on to Kira. 'Why does she do this to me? I don't try to steal any of her boyfriends.' Flay asked herself.

'That's because she doesn't have any boyfriends.' Her mind taunted.

'Shut up.'

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Flay couldn't take it anymore! She had to get Kira out of here before Lacus corrupts his mind any longer! "Let's go Kira. I want to get to Starbucks early." Oops. Too late.

The red-head's eyes widened as Kira remained rooted to the spot and his eyes glued towards Lacus.

This can't be happening. Is Lacus actually succeeding in seducing Kira?

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

Kira already realized Lacus was singing to him, partly because she kept looking at him and she gave him all these hand gestures. He kinda felt uncomfortable and yet he felt happy inside about how Lacus felt towards him. He stole a glance at Flay and noticed how she was glaring at Lacus. A small part of him wanted to ease away her troubles but the larger part of him wanted to continue listening to Lacus so he ignored Flay.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

Lacus sent a fake angry look at Kira then winked at him. The brunette didn't know what to do. He was warring with himself. Get out of here and go out with Flay? But that would be rude to Lacus who was singing this song especially for him. Stay and listen to Lacus? But what will Flay think?

'You know you want to stay and listen to Lacus.' Kira's mind said to him.

'No! Just give me time to think this through.'

'A convenient excuse to listen to Lacus further.' And right then Kira knew he was caught. What was there to think about? If he was loyal to Flay he'd get the hell out of here. So why is it that he didn't want to leave? Maybe Lacus is right. He does fantasize more about her than Flay…

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

As the song ended Lacus ignored the clapping she received and jumped off to run to Kira's arms. The brunette was about to do the same but Flay got in his way. Lacus glared at her for a moment before snapping her fingers. A second later, bodyguards came rising from the ground in the same manner as the stage. They pried Flay off from Kira and stuffed a Haro into her mouth to shut her up.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed as she latched herself on to the brunette. She smiled when she felt his strong arms wrap possessively around her waist. "Did you enjoy my song?" She buried her head in his chest feeling the warmth generated by his body.

"Yeah, but I enjoyed those hand gestures you gave me more." He said as he buried his head in her shoulders savoring the smell her pink locks gave him.

"So…" Lacus started but her words got stuck in her throat. She was brave enough to confess to him in such a manner so why was she so scared of his answer?

'Because you love him.' Her mind answered.

"So?" Kira prodded.

Lacus stayed silent for a while. She glanced at Flay who was trying to break free from her bodyguards and having terrible luck at it. It looked there weren't going to be any interruptions. When Lacus finally gathered her courage she spoke.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" She looked at Kira with hopeful eyes.

"But what about Flay?" He asked.

"Dump her." She stated harshly, almost like a command.

Kira glanced at Flay and gave her an unsure look. This gave Flay hope and she smiled inwardly. 'Please, please don't let him break up with me.' She thought pleading to the gods.

Finally Kira sighed and spoke. "Flay…I'm dumping you."

Flay spat out the Haro and silently wondered why she hadn't done that before. "What!? How could you dump me!?"

"Easy I just say 'Flay, I'm dumping you.'" Flay felt angry.

"Oh yeah? No one dumps Flay Alster! I'M dumping YOU!" Flay gave Kira and Lacus the finger and walked off.

"Does it matter who dumps who?" Kira asked turning to face Lacus.

"I'm not sure but I don't like her. I always did caught her cheating on several other guys." Lacus told Kira seriously. It was one of the reasons why Lacus did this concert. Even if she didn't get Kira at least he wouldn't be hurt later on by Flay.

"Then as my girlfriend, you're mine and I don't want you cheating on me." Kira declared surprising Lacus.

"Your girlfriend?" Lacus asked dumbly. "D-do you really mean it?" Kira nodded. "T-then-" Lacus wanted to make sure one more time but was cut off by Kira.

"Lacus we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Kira assured Lacus then he swooped down and took her lips as his own.

Lacus snaked her arms around Kira's neck. She never felt so happy. Kira was hers and she was his and that's the way it's always going to be from now on. No bitch (i.e. Flay) can break them apart she was going to make sure of that.


End file.
